Romeo and Juliet (2020 film)/Credits
Full credits for Romeo and Juliet (2020). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/ Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Romeo and Juliet Closing Romeo and Juliet Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller William Renschen, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on "Romeo and Juliet" created by William Shakespeare Chris Pratt Jamie Chung Billy Crystal Danny McBride Glenn Close William Renschen James Cromwell Jonathan Groff with Jake Johnson and Patton Oswalt Daniel Henney Rachel Bloom John Goodman Chloe Bennet Eddie Izzard Laurence Olivier Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Ella Ray Raja Gosnell Executive Producers Chris Williams Tim Johnson Nicholas Stoller Co-Producer Catherine Winder Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Bill Boes Director of Photography Phil Méheux Concept Design Supervisor Ryan Church Head of Visual Development Francesca Natale Visual Effects Supervisors Jason H. Snell Peter G. Travers Visual Effects Producer Tricia Mulgrew Visual Effects Executive Producer Erin Dusseault O'Connor Visual Effects Creative Supervisor for Movie Land Animation Studios Richard Baneham Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Set Designer Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Head of Story Ennio Torresan, Jr. Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Supervising Animators Ludovic Bouancheau Jim Bresnahan Michael Franceschi Nathan Engelhardt Denis Couchon Song Jian Joseph Antonuccio Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Managers Andrew Woodhouse Shannon Jeffries CG Supervisors Charles G Abou Aad Scott Peterson Larry Wu Carlos Cabral Crawl Art Cast TBA Additional Voices Bill Farmer Jill Culton Conrad Vernon Claire Dodgson Scott Menville Christopher Miller Matthew Wood Bridget Hoffman Tim Mertens Roy Conli Bex Taylor-Klaus Mona Marshall Bill Hader Marcella Lentz-Pope Juan Pope Josie Trinidad Terri Douglas Gabriel Guy Caitlin McKenna Ruth Zalduondo Ruby Zalduondo Rif Hutton Edie Mirman Holly Dorff Jason Fricchione Hope Levy Chris Williams Tara Strong Peter Falls Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Rosemary Alexander Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story Artists Tim Z. Olly Ellen Jill Culton David G. Derrick Jr. Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Serguei Kouchnerov Cody Cameron Josh Cooley Toniko Pantoja Carlos A. Romero Ella Ray Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Fawn Veerasunthorn Stevie Wermers-Skelton William Renschen David Silverman Roy Conli Additional Story Artists Sunmee Joh Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Sharon Bridgeman Lukic Shayana Cohen Alison Mann Art Department Visual Development Artists Naveen Selvanathan Joseph Feinsilver Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Neil Campbell Ross Henri Dosclz Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Joshua Kalinowski Celine Da Hyeu Kim Floriane Marchix Peter Maynez Sébastien Piquet Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Jasmine Truong Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Juan Pablo Chen Aaron Fang Rak Tafarodi Myles Asseter Sergi Caballer Garcia Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Punn Wiantrakoon Joachim de Brunier Character Setup Character Riggers Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez William Petruccelli Jaidev Singh Faizel Sukhiani Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Hair Simulation Artists Johann Francois Coetzee Iker J. de los Mozos Luis San Juan Pallares Richard Van Cleave Jr. Kate Kirby-O'Connell Glen Claybrook Christopher C. Griffin Surfacing Surfacing Artists Zhuang Ran ChaoJun Zhang Claudia A Candia Benjamin Lebourgeois Quentin Van Den Bongaard Jennifer Stephenson Newlin César Alejandro Montero Orozco David Svend Karoll Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Tsun-Hui Andrea Pun Hayyim Sanchez Alexandre Canniccioni Sandro Citrangolo Grassetti Antonis Fylladitis Nathan Mitchell Sam Doolan Layout Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Jessica Minh Giang Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Harald G. Kraut Scott Armstrong Jocelyne Theresa Ward Conor W. Kavanagah Hock Hian Wong Final Layout Lead Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Final Layout Artists Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi James Ryan Peterson Gina Bradley Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante John Murrah Celeste Joanette Stereo Layout Lead Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Stereo Layout Artists Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Theophile Bondoux Fausto Estrada Guerrero Etienne Carrière-Roberge Sacha-Erik Beauregard Ferran Llacer Alvarez Emily Döhler-Knox Layout Coordinator Stephanie C. Lee Animation Animators Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Stein Loetveit Christopher Erin Walsh Lurent Caneiro Louie del Carmen Alex Ferreira Siomes Ravi Kamble Govind Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Richard Van As Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Katrina Conwright Robert Espanto Domingo Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gini Cruz Santos Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Benson Shum Yuhon Ng Steve Cunningham Daniel Hernandez Leyva Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Chrissy Qian Rong Wang Yang Yang Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Derek Tannehill Jamie Chung Simon Zizan Black Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson David James Henderson Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Aviva Corcovado Yashaank Singh Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Jérôme Dernoncourt Melissa Lim Ching Ying Samidha Nagwekar Andrea Castagnoli Scott Hunter Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Gal Gadot Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Paul Mendoza Claudio de Oliveira Gwen De la Cruz William Renschen Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Jean-François Barthélémy Steven Pierre Gordon Edward Zhou Jesus Diez Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues Daniel Zettl Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Aaron Burton Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Moise Hergaux-Essame Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Lenka Zuckova Tom McGrath Tom Miller Tom H. Zwick Bruce Holcomb Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Kevin Lopez Character Effects Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos David DeJuan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Larry Townsend Rajkiran Bhandari Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Osmel Carrizo Vincent Chedru Jung Hun Kim Corey C. Bolwyn Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Cruz Contreras Mastache Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Saket Kumar Khare John Edward Brix Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisors Max Bruce Shaun Collaco Sondra Verlander Liang-Yuan Wang Huang Qianqi Lighting & Compositing Managers Ashley Anne Bellm Megan Galbraith Dana Jurcic Tia Keri Patrick W. Lermitte Lighting & Compositing Leads Matthew George Rampias Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Stephen Boyd Jones Udai Haraguchi C. Jin Im Sequence Lead Gabriel Coupal-Savard Lighting & Compositing Artists Gwen Stacy Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniela Campos Gomez Alfonso De la Cruz Harry Gundersen Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Brian Boyd Don Bui Alfonso Caparrini Mathieu Cassagne Ed Chen Ye Won Cho Tim Best Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Iva Itchevska-Brain Nacho Blasco Dominguez Ka Yaw Tan Vina Kao Mahoney Amy Pfaffinger Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Jonathan Fletcher Moore Benjamin Min Huang Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Charles M. Cronkrite Thomas Michael DesJardins Leonard Baez Maldonado Praveen Ushus Dev Ronald Salting Samson Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Mark Andrew De La Garza Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Camil Planella Panisello Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Pearl Luen Chee Lai Shane Christopher Wicklund YB Leong Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Daniel Garcia Tapia Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Romain Silva Macedo Lucie Le Cloirec Charlotte Da-Ros Stéphanie Machuret Anne-Sophie Palermo Lighting Coordinators Jaclyn Erbacher Nadia Lohan Kimberly Station Claire Sun David Tesi Technical Direction and Development Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matte Paint Coordinator Eric Kim Look Development Look Development Artists Sara V. Cembalisty Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Benjamin Min Huang Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Victor Hugo Queiroz Dylan VanWormer Nikki Mull Marlin Mullins Texture Painting Texture Painters Eric Gervais-Despres Ian Farnsworth Tari Miller James A.J. Miller Jody Tidsbury John B. Wallace III Susan M. Kornfeld Color Finishing Production Custom Animation Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Joey Trichak Nick Nguyen Luis C. Parker Chris Sanders Gary Rodriguez Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa MLDPS Executive Directors Joseph Feinsilver Kevin Viragh-Beg Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Kathleen Good Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Kenji Ono Gal Gadot Ben Juwono Louie del Carmen Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Dominic Formella Hala Haddad Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Studio Operations Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Elaine Alaniz Kaitlyn Cavanagh Trey Duson Anett Gough Kevin Milburn Judy Thomason Chad Boldini Richard Dodd Sara Feiss Kimberly Henshaw Kevin Noel William Townsend Erik Vignau Development Katie Baron Alyssa Engelberg Jenny Marchick Ted Nitshke Karen Rupert Toliver Jennifer Del Rey Jeremiah Loeb Mike Moon Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Erica Bermudez Jennifer Kent Erik Mishel Iris Ponce Dorothy Rayburn Shae Spence Kym Wulfe Marketing and Publicity Paige Borsos Rebecca Kuska Ryan Austin Murphy Andrew J. Peterson Daniel Jennings Olivier Mouroux Zachary Norton Melissa Sturm Amy Sullivan Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack Album on Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2020 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Movie Land Animation Studios and the logos including Movie Land's "ML" are registered trademarks of Movie Land, a WarnerMedia company. Special Thanks John Lasseter John Cohen Alison Mann Barbera Harris Production Babies Aaron • Casey • Eric • Ken • Milo • Perry • Van This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits